creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Duck Pond
Most people don't believe in the theories of Disney's secret corruption, they think it's a whole bunch of bull. However, I believe. My aunt's deceased boyfriend had apparently worked in a Disney park known as "Duck's Pond". Many don't know of its existence, Disney did everything in its power to hide it. It was unique from most Disney parks because it is ACTUALLY located under a pond. The premise was that it was like Disney Land, but all about Donald Duck and co. Mickey "occasionally" visited, though he was there everyday. There was just one mascot costume of him, while everyone else had multiple. My aunt's boyfriend had a journal, and after constantly nagging her, she finally let me borrow it. It's excerpt is bellow: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Journal Log 1: It's my first day working at Duck's Pond! I'm so excited! Journal Log 2: Today was great! I love my new job. Journal Log 3: Today was...bad...some hyperactive child ate way too many sweets and threw up on the floor. Had to clean it up. Journal Log 4: super fun! I love this job. Journal Log 5: It's been a week since my last log, but the job had been pretty fun. Journal Log 6: Wow...it's been a year since the last log...this job isn't as fun anymore... Journal Log 7: Today, something...weird happened. We did a head count of the costumed employees, and there was one extra Donald one... We did a recount and he was still there. Since we didn't have that many costumed people, we did one last recount, and he was still there. We called security, but when they got here he was gone. Journal Log 8: We've been getting death threats and bombing threats...he refers to himself as "the man in the Donald Costume". Could this be the man who was the extra Donald in the head count? Journal Log 9: Man, I'm about to lose my job...the place is getting closed down, if not forever than a long while...someone used a Donald Suit...now...4 children are...missing...I heard this man may be after me next. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This is rather unnerving...to say the least...so I decided to do some investigating on a killer who dressed up in a Donald Duck suit. After at least two hours of searching, I found an online page about the top 3 candidates for the Donald Duck killings. Their names were Taylor Saper, Woody Leningrado, and Harold Fquo. After some investigating, I discovered that Harold Fquo is actually in a prison about twenty miles away from where I lived. I decided to do some interviewing of him later, but first I needed to find more evidence. At first I couldn't find anything, but then I figured out that you can still enter Duck's Pond just not...legally. However, they literally never check there. I've been by the area. I decided to go check it out. I drove near the area, but got out a mile away and walked. I couldn't let any evidence of me entering be seen. I wore all black clothes, because wearing all black clothes actually glitches out these cameras into not picking you up on the feed, so I could sneak in without being traced back. Once I arrived, I got in the little rusty submarine that led to the underwater park. Once I got out, I got my camera and started off. Nothing was too special, just some abandoned stuff. After two hours of searching I could find nothing of value, and left. About three weeks passed, and I couldn't get anymore info on the corruption of Disney. Until I passed by a garage sale. I saw some old lady with a few VHS tapes. I went there, and nothing seemed to be of interest until I saw a VHS tape labeled "Donald's Hell". Intrigued, I tried to buy it. The lady said it was free, and soon I left with the tape. I put it in my VHS player and started watching. A costume of Donald wanders into Duck Pond. There, he walks depressed. Suddenly a flashing picture of a...oh lord...dead child popped up on screen. This kid was horribly mangled, both his eyes were ripped out, and "HF" is written in blood on his forehead...HF...that could stand for Harold Fquo. Where have I heard that before? (This story has a sequel! See SR142 for the sequel) (Image is found here: https://www.pinterest.com/philiastefanie/life-is-like-a-mirror-smile-every-moment/ ) Credited to http://creepypasta-land.wikia.com/wiki/User:MamaLuigi22MamaLuigi22 Category:Disney Category:Crime Category:MamaLuigi22